Duo
by MemoriesOfRhapsody
Summary: Mi primer One-Shot:"Aun cuando me tome la vida entera aun cuando esté en el cielo, tocaremos juntos" Maka sera la encargada de cumplir esta promesa entre los Hermanos Evans


Espero que les guste, este es mi primer One-Shot y...mi primer fanfic de Soul eater, disfrutenlo ^^

**Disclaimer:** Soul eater no me pertenece, pertenece a Atsushi Okubo (si fuera mio, el anime no hubiera acabado de forma tan abierta)

"_**Duo..."**_**  
**_**One-shot**_**  
**_**Anime: Soul Eater**_**  
**

**-FlashBack On.-**

-Maldicion!! por que me equivoque esta vez?!!- dijo el albino bastante frustrado, sin contar que las risas de su hermano lo sacaban de sus casillas- Y TU de que te ries?!! se supone que hacemos esto para el cumpleaños de mama y solo estas ahi riendote!

-Jajajaja...oh vamos Soul, sabes que me encanta reirme del sufirmiento ageno, tu tambien lo haces o no?- Dijo Wes para defenderse- Ademas si no te equivocas tu lo hago yo y no se por que..

-Uff...supongo que es inutil, despues de todo tu y yo nunca formaremos un duo...- Dijo Soul un poco desanimado, pero ante eso recibio un golpe en la cabeza- Agh!! se puede saber por que hiciste eso?!

-Nunca digas "Nunca", solo necesitamos algo de practica y empeño, asi nos tome la vida entera, un dia de estos tu y yo tocaremos juntos.- le dijo el peli blanco a su hermanito- asi este en el cielo...tocaremos juntos te lo prometo.

-Bueno, mas vale que lo cumplas, bien..vamos a practicar!

**-FlasBack Off.-**

**(Maka`s Pov)**

_Dios quisiera que no hubieras recibido esa llamada..._

Todos estabamos reunidos en nuestro departamento, riendo y burlandonos de las locuras que hicismos tras nuestra ultima mision, estabamos celebrando que habiamos obtenido nuestra alma numero 90, y Black Star y Tsubaki habian obtenidon su alma numero 30.

Kid, las gemelas e incluso Krona estaban alli con nosotros, repartiendo comida, riendo, jugando, charlando como buenos amigos. De pronto paso, el telefono suena y tu lo conestas, era una llamada de Inglaterra..era para ti, pero quien iba a pensar que se trabata de una noticia que no solo cambiaria tu vida, si no que haria tu corazon romperse en pedazos.

_Wes habia muerto en un accidente aereo.._

Minutos despues estamos tu y yo solos en el departamento, yo, cerca de ti sentada en el sofá, tu, empapando mis rodillas. Nunca te habia visto llorar, y menos llorar asi...Sabia lo de tu hermano, sabia que el conocia tu secreto, que eras el unico con la sangre del arma en la familia...el te ayudo a entrar al shibusen y a entrenar para ser una DeathSchyte, el fue quien hizo que todo esto que vivimos juntos pasara

_Se lo debo...Sin el...no te hubiera conocido..._

Los dias pasaron y no pude evitar mirarte, tu mirada perdida, tu forma maldita y vacia de ver las cosas, siempre estabas decaido o de mal humor, todo por lo que paso..y por lo que te dije...

**-FlashBack On.-**

-Como que no iras?!- te pregunté- ayer estuviste llorando toda la noche y ahora me dices que no iras?!

-Me tomara un dia entero llegar a Inglaterra, para cuando llegue mi hermano estara tres metros bajo tierra...-respondiste de forma seca, aun se te notaban las ganas de llorar.

-Esa NO es excusa Soul!! se supone que debes ir!! vas a faltar al funeral de tu hermano?!!!

-NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!!- gritaste, como nunca antes habia hecho- Por favor Maka no me obliges a hacer algo que se que me hara sentir mal..

**-FlashBack Off.-**

Y justo en ese momento te esuche susurrar:

_"Nunca pudimos hacer un duo..."_

En ese momento algo llego a mi, Tu eres pianista...el era Violinista...y su mayor meta a pesar de las cosas...era que pudieran tocar juntos.

-Eso es!!-  
**  
(Maka`s Pov)**

_**Dos meses despues.**_

-Que haces?! maldicion black star deja de empujarme!!- Dice soul algo irritado, y mas que nada extrañado-

-Oh vamos amigo solo un momento...todos tenemos prisa asi que deja que te divierta con mi gran encanto!!- Le comento el ninja confiado mientras iba acompañado de Tsubaki, los tres llegaron a uno de los salones del shibusen- Bien Aqui es!!

-Me vas a divertir dentro de un salon? ¬¬-Pregunto la guadaña con aires de desconfianza-

-Mal pensado, pero bueno tienes razon, la felicidad esta abriendo esa puerta- Dijo Black Star mientras su arma sonreia amablemente-

A Soul le temblaban las manos, no sabia que era pero sentia que lo que black star le decia no iba a ser nada bueno...¿O si? abrio la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron al maximo al ver tal escena.

Dentro de la habitacion se escho un gran "Sorpresa", eran Kid Las hermanas Thopmson y Krona, todos vestidos de gala...ya sabia el peli blanco por que Black star y Tsubaki lo habian obligado a ponerse esa ropa, pero fue una cosa la que mas le sorprendio.

Mas adentro del salon estaba un piano de cola, y maka llevando un vestido negro y tendiendo su cabello suelto.

-Muchachos, que es todo esto..?-pregunto el chico-guadaña a punto de colapsar-

-Una bella, gran y simetrica sorpresa- Dijo Kid detras de el- Fue idea de maka, y creeme nos costo trabajo decir que si..

-De Maka?-dijo soul mirando a la chica-

-Asi es, no fue trabajo sencillo pero todo esto lo hicimos por ti, entonces? comenzamos?- propuso la tecnica del albino mientras tomaba posicion-

Al Soul observar lo que llevaba Maka quizo irse para atras, pero algo le hizo sonreir de par en par..Un violin, el chico vio a los demas presentes mientras ellos le daban animos y sonreian. El joven Evans se acerco al piano y respiro suavemente, y una vez echo...comenzo a tocar.

-En dos meses, en tan solo dos meses...aprendiste a tocar asi..- penso Soul con calma, mientras silenciosas lagrimas corrian por su rostro, Maka y el hacian la pareja perfecta, su musica, su tonada..su sentimiento era el mismo.

Justo alli supo comprender aquella vieja promesa...aquellas antiguas pero alentadoras palabras que su hermano le decidó...

_"Asi nos tome la vida entera....asi este en el cielo...te prometo que tocaremos juntos"_

En ese momento mientras Maka le acompañaba tiernamente en su musica y los demas admiraban su espectaculo..Soul lleno de nueva esperanza pudo decir en voz baja..

"..._Juntos...pudimos formar un Duo..."_

_________________________________________________________

**Que tal?? les gusto??**

**espero que si! ^^**

**dejen rewies si les agrado, y si no tambien, pero nada de destruccion, no bajen mi moral TT^TT**

**se despide..**

**_MemoriesOfRhapsody_**


End file.
